


May 8th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd, non-powered evil!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Matt Murdock doesn't win in the courtroom, he has his own way of finding justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 8th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Sometimes it felt like Matt Murdock lost more cases then he won. That didn’t bother him though. Even if he lost a case, a punishment that fit the crime would be served. He smirked to himself. Punishment would be served tonight.

The curtains blowing with no wind was Murdock’s only sign that he had company. He turned blind eyes towards the man he knew was standing at the window.

"You’ve heard the news." A cold statement that needed, nor received, any reply.

Murdock turned back to his desk and ran his finger tips over the files until he felt the one he needed. He grabbed the folder and threw it on the floor in front of the other man.

The man knelt to one knee, looking through the papers without picking any up. Murdock walked over, hearing the crinkle of photographs under his feet. He leaned over and grabbed the mans chin.

He leaned close under his lips caressed the mans ear. “An eye for an eye, Punisher.”

Punisher grabbed Murdock by the hair and forced the man into a brutal kiss. Murdock battled for dominance and quickly forced the other man to his back. He turned the kiss violent and the copper sting of blood flooded his mouth as he bit Punisher’s lip.

"Be a good boy and you’ll get your reward." Murdock quickly stood up and abandoned the other man. "Make his entire world blind."

He didn’t need sight to know that his pet would do as he asked. Ever since he saved Frank Castle from the wrecked he’d made of his own life after he lost his family the man was blind in his devotion. Whatever justice Matthew Murdock couldn’t obtain in the courtroom, he would achieve through his own delicious personal punishment.

Murdock chuckled to himself. He’d make sure the blood of the innocent was washed away with the tears of the guilty.


End file.
